


To my darling,

by tibiafie



Category: Loveless
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, seimei being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibiafie/pseuds/tibiafie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To my darling,

Seimei is not a good person. In fact, he would probably be the first to say so. He is sadistic, cruel, obsessively neat. He hates everything he sees as dirty or ugly, which inevitably is everyone other than himself and one other. His brother.

_Baby brother, apple of my eye-_

Darling, precious, little Ritsuka. The only one Seimei loves. For Ritsuka, Seimei would do anything, kill anyone, destroy everything. Everything Seimei does, has done, will do, has Ritsuka's best interests in mind, even if Ritsuka himself doesn't necessarily agree.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

And oh, Ritsuka is so sweet, so innocent, the very epitome of perfection in his brother's eyes. How could he help but love him so?

_You and I, we're perfect for each other, we'll be together forever._

Ritsuka is Loveless, but that's impossible because Seimei loves him. Loves him so much that he could rip apart another person with his bare hands, watch them bleed all over the walls, if it was for Ritsuka. Oh and Seimei is Beloved, but he hates the name, hates it with a passion.

_I don't need_ _**your** _ _love, all I need is-_

Seimei will create a perfect world, one with only him and dear, dear Ritsuka. Safe from everything, away from everyone.

_I'll tie a ribbon around your neck, fasten your limbs with chains, and keep you by my side forever._

And Ritsuka does love him, doesn't he? With all the innocence and adoration of a child. A perfect child. Only Seimei's.

_Mine._


End file.
